This invention concerns injection of surface water into the subsoil. Rainwater typically partially percolates into the soil but a greater portion runs off and evaporates to an extent which depends on the slope of the land. The runoff can create flooding in low lying areas. Standing surface water can result where the rate of percolation is insufficient and can be a problem particularly if collecting around buildings where it can enter basement spaces.
Grading is commonly used to direct surface water away from the building. Drain titles are usually laid around the foundation footings to prevent water from collecting around the foundation by draining it away through the tiles.
These measures are sometimes ineffective primarily due to particular soil conditions, the topography of the land, etc.
The water which runs off and/or evaporates could be used to mitigate drought condition if captured and retained by the subsoil as it would migrate to the upper levels of the soil when dry conditions prevail tending to mitigate drought. Greater recharging of aquifers could result if greater absorption could be achieved of runoff by faster rates of water percolation into the soil.
French drains and drywalls are sometimes used to dry limited areas with porous soil, but this approach is inadequate for larger areas and with heavy soils.
It is the object of the present invention to inject surface water into the subsoil to eliminate wet conditions produced by standing surface water or flooding due to runoff, thereby reducing run off and evaporation of surface water by accelerating the rate of water absorption into the subsoil.